SUMMARY ? MOLECULAR CONSTRUCT AND PACKAGING CORE The Molecular Construct and Packaging Core (MCPC) provides 1) molecular construct design and production; 2) packaging of Lentivirus and AAV vectors; and 3) repository, consultation and training in molecular methods to the UC Davis vision science community. The MCPC generates high-quality plasmids and viral vectors with short turn-around times, efficiently and flexibly serving the project goals of our investigators. By being familiar with the needs and goals of individual labs, the MCPC also helps to promote collaboration and cross-fertilization by encouraging the sharing of molecular reagents and knowledge between investigators with similar needs or goals. Because this facility is the only such molecular or viral core facility at UC Davis, this module provides essential support for cell and molecular biology approaches in the vision sciences.